


kiss kiss

by AegwynnMagna



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Age Difference, Consent is Sexy, First Time, M/M, acknowledged age difference, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AegwynnMagna/pseuds/AegwynnMagna
Summary: It's the first day of a new year - and the first day of a new relationship.PWPHappy New Year!
Relationships: Khadgar/Anduin Lothar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	kiss kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eriakit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/gifts).



> i'm gifting this to eriakit coz she deserves it

Anduin woke up to a warm, heavy weight at his side. He hummed and snuggled closer. His arms sought out the presence, wanting to pull it closer so he could go back to sleep. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the sharp scent of sweat and another, more discreet, which evoked late night fire camps and library rows to him. 

His eyes shot open.

The sunlight flooded the bedroom - it must have been pretty late in the day already. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at his companion.

The sight took his breath away.

Khadgar was still fast asleep, mouth gaping. His short hair was mussed and pressed against the pillow. His left hand was curled near his face in a loose fist and with every breath, he would close it a little tighter before releasing it. His jaw was darkened just the slightest bit by scruff, joining the moustache on his lip that Anduin used to find ridiculous but now found endearing. He wanted to press his lips at the juncture of Khadgar's neck and jaw, softly trail his mouth on his jaw and seize his lips in a soft kiss, waking him up and- Wait.

What was he thinking? This was crazy. The kid was half his age!

It was crazy enough that they'd woken up in the same bed, but at least that could be blamed on the insane amount of alcohol they had both ingested yesterday. His memories were fuzzy, and the headache he now sported did nothing to help his recollection, but he vaguely remembered coaxing Khadgar out of the Keep and into Stormwind's streets, picking up street food and buying beers, convincing the mage to try one - _what do you_ mean _you’ve never had a beer?_ \- and then gathering at the gates, watching the fireworks. He remembered Khadgar's smile, the reflection of the fireworks in his eyes, the warmth of his hand in Anduin's hand. His heart had skipped a beat when he'd realized Khadgar's intentions. He'd let himself be kissed and then led back to the Keep, giddy with alcohol and the excitement of the evening. They'd kissed and kissed and kissed before eventually dozing off, the alcohol preventing the night from leading to anything else.

But this morning, Anduin did not have that handy excuse anymore. He was perfectly sober and clear headed, and he could _not_ be thinking these kind of things anymore.

But looking at Khadgar now, asleep, content, Anduin could not deny the desire that raced through him. And if he remembered yesterday correctly, it was more than welcome. After all, Khadgar had been the one to initiate things. Sure, he'd also been drunk, but surely that meant something.

None of that mattered, though. Anduin was the oldest and therefore the most responsible and it was his role to make the right decision, now.

Sighing quietly, Anduin shifted on the bed so he could sit and stand up. The movement was enough to stir Khadgar awake, though, and Anduin froze. 

Khadgar stretched, the sheet falling to the side revealing his pudgy stomach, and smiled up at him. There was not one ounce of surprise in his expression.

"Good morning," he rumbled.

In a beat, he had propped himself up and leaned into Anduin, lips an inch away from Anduin's.

"Happy new year," he murmured against Anduin's lips.

And he kissed him.

Shocked, Anduin leaned away.

"What's wrong?" Khadgar asked.

Anduin raised a hand and caressed Khadgar's cheek, wanting nothing more than to smooth out the unforgiving lines around his eyes.

"We were… pretty drunk last night," he told him, not hiding his wince.

Khadgar laughed gently.

"You really think I wouldn't have kissed you last night without the alcohol?"

Anduin blinked. Khadgar smiled mischievously and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. Once again, Anduin leaned back, but only so he could search Khadgar's eyes.

“But… I’m so much older than you.”

Khadgar grinned.

“Afraid you won’t be able to keep up?”

Anduin frowned. “I’m serious, bookworm.”

Khadgar sighed and sat up properly.

“I don’t care that you’re older. Do you… Does it bother you?”

Anduin turned away, staring out the window at the clear blue winter sky.

“Anduin, look at me.” The very use of his first name was enough to make Anduin comply. “Yes, I’m young. But that does not mean I’m not serious. This isn’t a fling, Anduin. At least it isn’t for me,” he added, looking down at his hands.

He hooked a finger underneath Khadgar’s chin and raised it. Their eyes met.

“Are you sure?”

Instead of answering verbally, Khadgar simply kissed him again and this time Anduin let him. Khadgar immediately surged into the kiss, deepening it, making it hot and passionate.

Anduin, upon meeting the scrawny mage, had automatically assumed that he was as innocent and pure as only the Kirin Tor knew how to raise them. Obviously, he had been wrong. That boy kissed like he knew exactly how. And it was driving Anduin crazy.

The more they kissed, the more Anduin was made aware of the normal reaction that happened to males in the morning and that was currently happening to him… He pushed Khadgar on his back, hands travelling down his chest, appreciating the softness of his stomach. Meanwhile, Khadgar set his hands on his biceps, a laugh bubbling in between their joined lips.

Anduin pulled away and smiled down at him.

“No turning back,” he warned.

“Bastard,” Khadgar whispered, before grabbing him by the neck and pulling him down.

Yesterday they had kissed softly, slowly, deeply, hands stroking cheeks, necks, chests. Their kisses this morning were more insistent, intentful, a means to an end. They’d foregone removing their clothes before going to sleep last night and now it felt stifling.

Anduin undid a couple buttons of his shirt and slipped it over his head, immediately diving back to kiss Khadgar. The other man did not lose a second to latch onto his sides, eliciting shivers. Anduin reached down and pulled on the laces closing Khadgar’s top. He pushed the fabric to the sides and trailed kisses down his chest, kneading his belly as he did so. Khadgar laughed breathlessly, hands latching onto Lothar’s long, untied hair.

“Come back up here,” he said.

They kissed, wet and warm. Khadgar’s hands kneaded his skull, pulling on his hair. In retaliation, Anduin gently bit his lip and Khadgar moaned. Chuckling, Anduin pressed a kiss to his cheek before moving down to his neck and then his shoulder. Keeping Khadgar distracted, he reached down and untied his trousers. He slipped his hands inside the trousers and cupped Khadgar’s ass. He gasped and shifted to ease the endeavour, bringing their crotch closer together.

Unable to help it, Anduin thrust forward, his half hard cock rubbing against Khadgar’s hip. He grunted and fit his forehead in Khadgar’s shoulder, breathing heavily. Khadgar chuckled. He removed one hand from Anduin’s neck and reached down his trousers. He wrapped his hand around his cock in a loose fist and started pumping.

Anduin moaned and searched Khadgar’s mouth blindly. Their teeth crashed together but they paid it no mind. Khadgar sucked on his lower lip and twisted his wrist around his cock. 

“Light,” Anduin groaned.

He put his hands on either side of Khadgar’s head and pushed himself up. Khadgar scooted himself up the mattress, leaning his back against the headrest. Anduin kicked his trousers off as Khadgar pushed his off, raising his butt to do so. Then, he discarded his top and slipped his shirt over his head, swinging it away, not caring when it ended up. He grabbed Anduin’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss while sliding underneath him. They tangled their legs together and their naked erections brushed against one another.

“Khadgar,” Anduin whispered.

He shushed him, rubbing his thumbs against his ears. He kissed him gently while he thrusted his hips forward. As their rhythm started quickening, so did their breaths, mingling in between their gaping mouths. Every brush of their cocks against one another was a relief for their burning flesh. Slick with sweat, they rocked together in perfect harmony, forehead to forehead, breathing loudly.

Anduin shifted so he was supported by a single forearm. He slipped his free hand in between their naked bodies, tweaking Khadgar’s nipple on the way down. Khadgar yelped and Anduin laughed before nuzzling his cheek with his nose. He dropped a kiss on his mouth and then a second for good measure. He squeezed his hip before reaching down and grabbing both their cocks together.

Despite the sweat, the stroke was still dry and his palm dragged on the skin of their cocks. Anduin spat into his hand and took them both in hand again. He squeezed slightly before starting to pump, slowly. Before long, the arm holding himself up was trembling. Khadgar nudged him on the shoulder and he went without protest. Khadgar straddled him, leaned in to kiss him and leaned backwards again. He positioned himself and Anduin wrapped his hand around the both of them. They moved in unison, Anduin pumping his hand up and down their shafts as Khadgar thrust forward, the tip of his cock catching on Anduin’s. 

With each thrust into Anduin’s tight fist he rubbed against both his erection and his palm, dragging deep moans out of him. Anduin himself was quieter but his breathing was so quick that it resounded around the room all the same. He threw his head back, eyes rolling upwards. Khadgar put his hand on his chest, stroking the sweat-drenched skin.

By the way Anduin quickened the pace, going erratic in his strokes, Khadgar could tell he was close. He wrapped his own hand around Anduin’s and squeezed. Anduin jolted and made them both lose their grip. Khadgar swiftly grabbed Anduin’s cock.

“Go on,” he urged him.

Anduin thrusted wildly into his fist, hips lifting off the bed and hitting the mattress on the way down, making the wooden bed creak and crack.

He groaned as he came in long spurts, coating Khadgar’s fingers and his stomach. He fell boneless on the bed.

Khadgar chuckled.

“Are you alright?” he asked, leaning over him.

“Yeah,” he answered, tangling a hand in Khadgar’s hair, stroking his ear. “Just- give me a second,” he said, breathless.

“Okay, old man,” Khadgar teased.

He was flipped on his back, Anduin applying his whole weight to hold him down. It knocked the breath out of him. He gasped and laughed. Anduin dived in to kiss him and their tongues met and tangled. Khadgar crushed their chests together, longing for closeness.

“Let me take care of you,” Anduin whispered.

He crawled down the bed, trailing phantom kisses down Khadgar’s chest, raising goosebumps. Khadgar settled down on the pillows, head slightly propped up, and watched him.

Anduin kissed his navel and licked the sweat off his hip. Khadgar whimpered. Anduin rested his cheek against his hip and took his stiff cock in his hand. He started stroking it softly, raking his fingernails over the sensitive skin. Khadgar whined.

That owed him a lightning smirk and then Anduin raised his head, licked his lips and swallowed him down. He barely gave himself a second to accommodate his throat to the intrusion. Khadgar’s cock hit the back of his throat and Khadgar opened his mouth on a silent scream.

Anduin swiftly moved back up and wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock. He sucked hard on the tip, making Khadgar’s hips jut but he held him down. He hollowed his cheeks and started bobbing his head up and down Khadgar’s cock, sliding his tongue down the length and dripping saliva all over. The heat and pressure were intense. Khadgar scrambled for Anduin’s head, scratching his cheeks, pulling on his hair. Eventually he got a good grip and squeezed. He was sure it must have hurt but Anduin hummed at the action, the vibration encircling Khadgar’s prick.

Khadgar was gasping uncontrollably, his toes curling into the sheets, legs thrashing on either side of Anduin. He could feel his orgasm nearing completion, like a huge wave of heat filling his lower belly, just waiting to overwhelm him. He tensed his thighs around Anduin’s torso, grunting and moaning. Anduin kept sucking, twisting his fist around the base of his cock, not relenting. Khadgar’s orgasm washed over him violently, shaking him to the core. He came powerfully into Anduin’s mouth and he sputtered, come dripping down his chin and mingling with his beard. Khadgar cry-laughed and wiped Anduin’s face clean, despite his trembling fingers. Anduin let out a low, bewildered chuckle and the sound traveled straight to Khadgar’s core, triggering one last, wild shiver.

He breathed in deeply, blinking the stars out of his vision. 

Anduin sprawled on his back next to him, chest heaving with rapid breathing.

“Wow,” he let out.

Khadgar laughed and turned on his side so he could see the side of Anduin’s face.

“Happy new year,” he told him.

Anduin turned his head and they stared at each other, eyes twinkling.

“Happy new year, bookworm,” Anduin answered.

His breath smelled like come and Khadgar wrinkled his nose in disgust. Anduin cackled. He rolled out of bed and reached for the water carafe on the bedside table. He rinsed his mouth, spitting the water out into the discarded shirt he had picked up, and then took a swig of water. He then offered it to Khadgar, who shook his head.

Coming down from his high, his body was sinking back into slumber. He slowly became aware of how cold his feet were but didn’t even have to complain about it: reaching down the foot of the bed, Anduin pulled the covers back over their naked bodies. Then, he lied down, snuggling close to Khadgar.

Khadgar fit his head into the crook of Anduin’s neck and sighed happily. Arms came up to encircle him and pull him even closer. He hummed in appreciation. Anduin started rubbing circles on his back, a soft, warm pressure that lulled him. He fell asleep with the scent of Anduin in his nose, his taste on his lips, and his warmth around him, blissfully sated.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year Trustees!  
> If you liked my fic, you might want to check out these other 2:  
>  _[And the bells were ringing out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157911)_ by eriakit  
>  _[The Liontrust Way To Ring In The New Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265209)_ by valisandre


End file.
